Sacred Jewels PreCure
by megagirlZX
Summary: Join Shiori, Kamiko, Iris and Terri for an adventure of a lifetime as they confront the Rifters while living the dorm life of boarding school.


The sound of the plane engine goes off as we see a young girl with her mother resting in the cabin of the plane...

"Finally I can at least start school again!" the girl mentions as she was in skydiving suit.

"I know dear and knowing your father, he would have your luggage and uniform already at the school's dorm either way despite our major delay. That mechanical failure in the engine and the the bad weather conditions together is not really ideal," the mother replies as she was wear a similar suit to hers.

"Yup and can't wait to make some new friends!" she replies to her mother as she looks out the window to watch the setting sun.

 **Chapter 1:**

Blazing Rain!

Ruby and Sapphire are Here!

Day before school...

Many cars and busses were parked just outside the dorms of the prestigious Kibotakara Academy in Kingin City. Students were being moved into their new home at the dorm as they were getting ready to say goodbye to their parents until they can see each other again during the holidays. Various supervisors were present to guide students to their assigned rooms while the headmaster was also there to oversee the transition of the students.

The headmaster was approached by a private detective but she already recognized him as she asked, "Your daughter got herself into trouble again?"

He simply replies with a slight mischievous grin, "Something like that."

They then begin discussing the arrangement for her luggage since he already brought them on him.

...

Meanwhile, 3 girls were walking together to the dorms after getting off the bus.

"Well, we're finally here girls!" Shiori mentions as she was carrying a couple large suitcases behind her.

Iris goes to check in with the supervisor to see where they have been assigned as she calls out to the others, "Looks like we're roommates!"

Kamiko joins Iris and mentions, "At least we can stay together!"

Iris then points out when she checked the list again as Shiori join them, "Though who is the 4th person joining us?"

Shiori replies as she also looks over, "I don't know but hopefully she's friendly."

Just as she replied, Kamiko can see that the headmaster was with someone and can hear their unknown roommate's name mentioned a couple times.

"I think something happened to our roommate," Kamiko mentions before they all go over to see what's going on.

Upon further inspection, they were next to a pile of boxes and luggages with red tape surrounding each of them.

"Excuse me," Shiori asks.

"Oh you three must be Terri's new roommates," the headmaster mentions as she recognizes them.

They nod as the headmaster asks, "So what can I do for you three?"

"Well we were wondering who are you two and what happened to Terri?" Shiori then asks.

"Well I'm Rivera, the headmaster here," she replies.

"And I'm Jacques Ace, Private Detective and Author," he adds on.

"We were discussing some arrangement for Terri's stuff since it's already here. Her arranged military flight from China was delayed so both Terri and my wife won't be here until tomorrow from what we found out from calling them earlier," he explains to them.

"So what has Terri been up to that she's all the way in China?" Shiori asks curiously.

"She's just getting back from completing her training at the 4 main temples in China," Jacques replies.

"Really and I'd hate to get on her bad side if that's the case," Shiori replies.

"Well if you do, you're more likely to get pranked than anything; she's not really the one to hurt someone unless it's self-defense or she's protecting something," he mentions.

"So she's a bit mischievous?" Kamiko asks.

"Yup though she must have picked it up from my wife as she does something similar when she's in that mood," Jacques replies as he gets a call.

He takes it and seems to glow a bit as he mentions, "Well since you've been curious about her, my daughter just called in."

He switches to video call and face the screen to them.

"So these are my new roommates eh?" Terri comments as she was wearing gear for skydiving.

"Yep. I'm Shiori and this is Kamiko Iris," Shiori replies.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terri. Sorry I wasn't able to meet you guys sooner before class starts since we had a combination of mechanical and weather problems that stalled my return," Terri replied.

"It's fine though at least we know that you are okay," Shiori mentions.

"Also about my stuff, just be careful with the boxes that have a red tape around it," Terri mentions as she sees the boxes from the video.

"Why is that?" Iris asks curiously.

"You'll see when I get there or it gets dropped, whichever comes first," Terri replies cryptically as Jacques knows exactly what she meant.

"I would heed that seriously if I were you," Jacques mentions after they nod and Terri has to go and cuts the call short.

"Is it cursed, dangerous or something along those lines?" Iris asks.

"Well let's just say that they are likely to be rigged with something… Since pretty much nobody but Terri has actually gone through and packed every single box that you see here. So we can't fully verify the contents of the boxes" Jacques replies as he points out that pretty much all of them has the red tape including her suitcase.

"Alright. Handle with care, I guess," Shiori replies.

"Yes and we can move the boxes into the room first and then let Terri deal with the contents when she does get here," Jacques adds on.

They all begin moving the boxes carefully into their dorm room.

Their room was huge with 2 bunk beds in the corners of the room along with each quarter of the room to be supplied with a closet and desk for each of them. There were also 2 fully equipped bathrooms to accommodate them in the far end of the room from the entrance.

They end up placing her stuff around one of the desks and closets. However when they got to the last one, it was unusually heavy for the small size.

"I wonder what's so heavy about that one?" Kamiko asks as she tries to lift it.

"Well you'll be surprised when you see what she managed to fit in that one," Jacques mentions as that was the only one he saw Terri pack much earlier before he left first.

It took the 4 of them to be able to move it into the room safely.

They all unpacked their luggages as well into the room after that.

"So we should probably go and check out the school grounds as well," Kamiko suggests to them.

They nod in agreement and just when they were about to head out, the heavy box, that they just carried, rattles and opens to reveal 5 strangely coloured animals. Shiori hears this and turns around first. The animals realized what just happened and immediately mimics to be like plushies except for the two foxes.

"Hey guys! Take a look at this!" Shiori calls them over.

"What are these?" Iris asks as they join her and see them.

"These look like plushies…" Kamiko comments as she looks at them carefully.

They nod as the lighter purple fox begins to speak when she noticed that Terri's missing, "Where's Terri?"

They were shocked by that as Iris stutters, "It t-talked…!"

"Who are you three?" the first fox asks as the other darker purple fox stirs as well.

Having mustered the courage to reply, Shiori replies, "I'm Shiori and this is Iris and Kamiko."

"Nice to meet you I'm Ciel and this is my twin, Enfer," she replies as she did notice Jacques earlier.

"Why are you plushies speaking, anyway?" Kamiko asks them.

"We're not plushies actually. We're spirit guardians," Ciel replies to them as she and Enfer sat up in front of the three and look up.

"Wait a minute... Are you saying that these other animals are that as well?"

"Yes I am and we were under the care of Terri too… So what happened to her?" Ciel replies.

"She was delayed from her flight home. Couldn't you hear that from the box?" Shiori asks.

"Well the box was well padded for us to sleep in," Ciel replies as she shows the box and its thick padding.

"So who are the others here?" Shiori asks as she look at the red eagle, the blue snow leopard, and the yellowish parrot.

"These are our friends, Rida, Kori and Koka," Ciel introduces them in that order.

"So how long are you staying with Terri for?" Kamiko asks.

"As long as we need until we find our partners," Rida replies as she stretches her wings.

"What do you mean by partners?" Shiori asks as they were a bit confused.

"That's confidential until needed," Ciel replies.

"I guess we'll explore the campus. Make yourself comfortable until Terri arrives." Kamiko mentions as Ciel and the other spirit animals goes on Terri's bed.

They leave as Rida mentions "I've got a good feeling about those girls."

The school was huge as it has the state-of-the-art facilities for every sector. Kamiko is excited about the Olympic grade athletic facilities while Shiori is becoming excited about the art facilities for all kinds. Iris tries to hide her excitement when they got to the library.

While they explore the vast collection of the library, Iris stumbles upon a plaque Jacques and what looks to be his wife, Tai for a massive donation that was made to the school from a few years ago. Shiori joins her as she gasp when she read that it was for a donation of 10 million.

"They donated ten million yen for this place?" Shiori asks.

"I don't think that's the yen, Shiori. That's the American dollar!" Kamiko mentions as she joins them and looks at it carefully and sees that the glare made the dollar sign hidden so they assumed the yen.

"What do they do for a living if they can easily donate that much to the school?" Shiori asks.

"Maybe they got lucky on the stock market?" Kamiko asks as Iris was already on her tablet and searching for their names.

"Actually they are both celebrities!" Iris shows them the tablet with the various awards and articles about them.

Both of them open their eyes wide in surprise as Terri's name also appear in the search when she found an old article on her when she was 10.

"Well looks like Terri was busy herself…" Iris mentions as they look at the article.

"She caught a thief when she was just ten?" Shiori asks in amazement.

"Yeah and if she could do that then, imagine what she could do now!" Kamiko suggests as she is also surprised by the fact.

While they head towards the auditorium after the library, Iris mentions, "Seriously this was really worth the extra work to be able to pass that entrance exam and interview for this school."

Unknown to them, Ciel, Kori and Rida were stealthily following them to see how they are.

"Say do you guys want to pick up our new school ID?" Kamiko suggests.

They agree as they go find the main office for picking up their multi-purpose ID card.

They join the line as Iris mentions "You know since we got accepted, they asked us to send a headshot of ourselves before we got here, maybe they're using that for our ID."

Ciel changes her appearance once she was out of the way to look like a staff member and carried Rida and Kori in her shoulder bag. Shiori notices her and waves.

Ciel waves back as Kamiko doesn't recognize Ciel and she asks Shiori, "Do you know her by any chance?"

"Not really but she does seem nice," she replies as they head up to pick up their IDs.

Once they got their ID cards, Iris suggests, "Let's head back to our dorm to unpack the rest of our stuff."

Meanwhile…

Five ominous figures appear to looking over a magic mirror…

Phantom, who is currently in her ghostly spectral form, mentions, "We haven't done much to this world yet eh?"

The others agree as Jackal suggests. "Yeah and how about I go first?"

"Go ahead, Jackal," Phantom replies as he teleports.

He appears as a tall muscular guy with a jackal pelt coat and a skull helm from large wolf while he hovers above the school and sees one of the moving trucks. Jackal point at it and calls out, "Arise, Wanderer!" A spell was casted over the truck as he turned it into a monstrous vehicle. It charges at the school, causing chaos, as it rampages through the school.

Ciel was right by them as Kori and Rida hops out her bag.

"What was that?" Kamiko asks as she hears screaming.

"A Wanderer is here already?" Rida mentions as she spots it with Kori while Iris leaves the group to help the other students.

Ciel leads it away from the buildings and into the open courtyard.

"Isn't that the teacher we saw earlier?" Kamiko ask as she also sees Kori and Rida with her.

Shiori nods as Kori and Rida both joins them while Ciel keeps the Wanderer busy.

Rida has a necklace in her talon and shoves it into Shiori's hand as she asks, "What's going on?"

"No time to explain! Put the necklace on, now!" Rida yelled out.

Kori does the same and Kamiko asks, "What is this?"

"Just shout out, Pretty Cure Ruby Rise! Don't complain, just do it!" Rida said to Shiori.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Rise!" Shiori shouted after putting the necklace on.

"For you, it's Sapphire Falls instead!" Kori adds on.

She nods then calls out "Precure Sapphire Falls!"

A light engulfs both of them.

They reappear wearing their Cure uniforms while Iris saw that from their room.

"The courageous heart of passion, Cure Ruby!"

"The calming heart of intellect, Cure Sapphire!... what just happened to us?" Sapphire asks.

The Wanderer targets and charges at them but Ciel reverts back to her large fox form and attempts to bite at it.

As Ciel was protecting them, Ruby asks, "What is that and why is Ciel so big?"

"That's a Wanderer, from our enemies," Kori replied, "also that's Ciel's true size."

"Then who is your enemies?" Sapphire then asks.

"They are Rifters. They must have came back for revenge from being sealed in the first time when the original PreCures have defeated them," Rida replies.

They nod as they then join Ciel in taking out the Wanderer. When Ciel tried to tackle it, the Wanderer tried to flash the lights into her eyes, causing her to jump back and recover. Sapphire rushes between the legs with Ruby and trips the Wanderer off balance. Ciel takes the opportunity to tackle and pin it down.

"Hurry and purify it!" Ciel calls to them.

"How?"

"Grab Sapphire's hand!" Rida shouted.

Sapphire runs over and grabs her hand. "Now what?" Sapphire asks them.

Ruby suddenly yelled out, at the same time as her, "Pretty Cure Aqua Pyro Twister!" and fired a blast of fire and water at the Wanderer, turning it back into a truck.

"How could this be? Those meddling Precure are back?" Jackal mentions in despair.

"Is there something wrong Jackal?" Phantom as she appears behind him.

"Why don't you take a look yourself, Phantom?" Jackal said as he pointed at the scene.

"You know this was bound to happen some time soon," Phantom mentions as she lit her spectral hand up dangerously at him.

He sighs in defeat before they teleport away.

They revert back to normal as Iris rejoins them and was surprised to see them.

Shiori asks, "Did you see all that?"

Iris nods as she was still a bit confused.

"So basically that monster you saw was a Wanderer sent by a Rifter, who is our enemy. Shiori and Kamiko were both chosen to become the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure," Kori explains when she noticed that and Iris nods in confirmations.

Ciel hobbles over as Enfer catches her in her human form before they all head back into the dorm before the day just ends….

Profiles!

 _Shiori Byolin_

Appearance: She is slender with shoulder-length blue hair and blue eyes.

 _Kamiko Laro_

Appearance: She has a bit of an athletic build with long blond hair tied into a ponytail.

 _Iris Looker_

Appearance: She has a bit of a plumper body with short black hair cut into a bob.

 _Cure Ruby_

Appearance: Her hair becomes bright pink with a red ankle-length dress and a vest with split tail on the back. Her gloves are a darker shade of red with rubies on the knuckles. She wears white high heels with knee length socks.

 _Cure Sapphire_

Appearance: Her hair become teal and a 2 piece set with a blue long sleeve tank top and a navy tennis skirt bottom. Her fingerless gloves are navy with sapphires on the knuckles. Her footwear is is pair of navy lace-less runners.


End file.
